What can I do? A story from Aang's point of veiw
by The Happy Gopher
Summary: A story about the gAang from Aang's point of veiw. It's my first story, so don't bash me if it's bad please.I am continuing it because someone liked it, so more will come out soon. Thanks people!


"Sokka, wake up

"Sokka, wake up!" Katara whispered very loudly. "What..." Sokka answered half awake. For the

past few nights, Sokka had rolled over onto Katara's bed. Almost always, he woke up to hear her

scolding him for it. But that night was different. Sokka was in his own bed. Something was wrong!

I guessed this meant I had to get up. "What is it now Katara?" I asked "Aang, I think I saw

combustion man!" she answered nervously "It was probably just a nightmare..." Sokka said

annoyingly "What's going on..." Toph said kind of tiredly "Katara thinks she saw combustion

man." Sokka said "I KNOW I saw him!" She said "Can I just go to sleep?" Sokka said "We can

check tomorrow, Katara..." "No, we should check now." Toph said "I agree. If he is out there, he

could kill us in our sleep. Is that what you want, Sokka?" Zuko said, just suddenly coming out of

the dark "N-no..." Sokka said, sounding a little more awake "Good. Then let's go." Zuko said as

he grabbed his swords. We searched around for a while and found a few animals lurking around,

but nothing else. "See, I told you there was nothing out there!" Sokka said annoyingly. We all

went back to sleep except for Katara. She just sat there, turning her head at every sound that was

made, whether a snore or an animal snapping a twig. I got up out of my bed and went and sat

down next to her. "Katara," I whispered, "try to get some sleep. Don't worry, if there is anyone out

there, I will protect you." "Thanks, Aang that's sweet of you, but I KNOW I saw him." Katara

whispered rather loudly. "Well, we already checked and we didn't." BOOM! Suddenly I got

stopped right in the middle of my sentence when there was a loud boom! And Katara screamed. I

jumped up to see what had happened. "Is everyone all right?" I asked "Zuko is hurt! Quick Katara

get over here!" Sokka said "It looks like you were right about combustion man, Katara!" Katara

grabbed some water and started to heal Zuko's arm wound. " It's not to bad, but it got pretty

close." Katara said "I'll go search for him. Toph! Come with me!" I said quickly "I'm with ya,

twinkle toes." Toph answered. We got right to searching for him, but we still couldn't find him after

searching for a little longer than ten minutes. "He might've run after he shot at us." suggested Teo

"That doesn't make sense to me." Said the Duke "Everyone quiet down! He could be listening in

to our conversation right now, so we need to be careful of what we say." Zuko said in a low voice.

"Everyone?" Toph said in a know-it-all tone "Yes, be quiet EVERYONE." Zuko said again, a little

louder. "We need to do something; we can't just sit here and wait for him to shoot at us again!"

Katara said in a panicky tone "Don't worry; we will have someone stay up and keep guard. I'll

take the first shift." Zuko said "I'll take second." I said "Third" Sokka said "Who will take fourth?"

Zuko asked waiting for an answer "I will." Katara suddenly said "No, right now you are not very

stable so I don't think..." "I don't care what you think! I can take fourth watch if I want to! I'm not a

little girl anymore!" She said angrily to Sokka, who said "Fine, but don't alarm everyone unless

you're sure." "Okay then, it's settled." Zuko said, and we all watched him take his post for the first

shift.

--

"Katara's gone, Aang! Get up!" Sokka said, wide awake now. "Huh..." I said half-awake.

"KATARA IS GONE! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Sokka yelled into my ear. "Oh, OH! Are all the

others here?" I said, getting kind of panicky. "Yes, but we need to find Katara NOW." He said in a

manly-brotherly tone. We had Sokka and Toph search one side of the temple, Zuko and I search

the other, and Teo and the Duke watch the little campsite we had set up. We searched

everywhere throughout the temple, but we couldn't find her. "I can't believe I lost my sister..."

Sokka said despairingly "Don't worry; we will keep searching for her." Zuko said. "But what if

combustion man killed her? What if it wasn't even combustion man?" Sokka said. "It could be

someone else." I said. "But who?" asked Teo. "I think I might know who it was." "Who, Zuko,

who!?" Sokka said have angry half despairingly. "We already know there was an explosion,

right?" "Right." "But the one thing I didn't realize until now is that the explosion only hurt me."

"So?" "So that means it was probably not combustion man, because I sleep right next to you, and

it would've hurt you to." "Ok, good point, so you're saying it was a fire bender?" "Yes, and I

believe you know who I'm talking about." Just as we were figuring it out, a giant flying ship thing

came out of nowhere, and Azula was standing on top of it with a beaten-up unconscious Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed "I'll get her." Zuko said, and he jumped onto the flying ship. "So, you

figured out it was me, huh Zu-zu?" Azula said menacingly "What did you do to Katara!" Sokka

yelled angrily "Oh nothing, she just tried to get away, so I set her straight." Azula said, and then

laughed treacherously "You MONSTER!" Sokka yelled and then threw his boomerang at her.

Azula simply threw a little bit of lightning and it was off course. "Get her, Zuko!" Sokka yelled

hopefully and angrily. I fly up to Azula, who now had her eyes looking back and forth between

Zuko and I. She looked confident she could beat us easily, but I was determined to get Katara.

"Give Katara back." I said "Make me." She just answered back menacingly "I will." I threw some

wind at her, but she just used her lightning. And then Zuko and Azula started a one-on-one kind

of duel while I tried to get Katara. I dodged the lightning blasts and got so near getting Katara that

if I had breathed she would have felt it, but just as I was about to get Katara, Zuko yelped loudly.

"Zuko!" I screamed as I saw him fall off of the flying ship. Luckily Toph caught him, but he was

hurt, badly. Azula saw her moment and started to fight me. We fought fiercely for awhile until she

suddenly said "I will kill Katara if you don't come with me." I immediately surrendered. "Now let

Katara go!" I said "Ok…if that's what you want." She smiled freakishly and dropped Katara over

the side of the ship. "NOOOOO!" I screamed and ran off the side off the ship. I flew faster than I

had ever flown before, and caught Katara. But she was too heavy, and she was slipping! "Help!

I'm losing her!" I yelled down to Sokka, who gave me a horrified look, but then said "Drop her, I'll

catch her!" "Are you sure?" "Yes. Do it!" I reluctantly let go of her, hoping with all my might that he

would catch her. I didn't get to see because right after I let go, something hit me, and I started

falling myself. My back stung, but I flew right back up as I was falling. I had gone into the avatar

state! Azula shot lightning and fire, but to no avail. My avatar state self beat her just enough to

make her leave us alone, for now, but I blacked out right after.

--

I woke up to see the Duke watching me and then I heard him say "Hey, Aang is awake!" "Aang,

are you ok?" "You beat Azula and made her leave us alone." Teo and Toph made some remarks,

because Sokka was over by Katara and Zuko. "How are they?" I asked "Zuko got an injury on his

right leg, it's pretty bad, but when Katara's ready she can heal him." Sokka said "What about

Katara?" I asked a little nervously "She is not unconscious, just asleep. She has quite a few cuts

and burns, but I don't think anything is permanent since she can heal herself." Sokka answered

"Good." I said with a puff of relief "How do think Azula knew we were here? She would've had to

have a snitch." "I don't know." I answered "I think Zuko is behind this. He just joined are team, and

he still could have been lying." "But, why?" "Think about it, only he got hurt in the explosion, and

Katara said that if the hit had been a little bit deeper, it would have been bad. And I overheard

them talking and Katara sounds like she still doesn't trust him, and she was the only one that got

kidnapped and beaten up. Azula set this up to make it sound like she was after Zuko, which in the

end she probably turned on him, and she was after you and Katara." Sokka said quietly and

sounded like he didn't trust Zuko either. "Maybe it's just you, Sokka. I mean, Zuko got hurt pretty

badly." I said reassuringly "I'm telling you, it was all a set up." He said "Well, I'll keep my guard up

for anything suspicious, but right now we have to think of somewhere new to move to." I said, to

keep his mind of Zuko "Fine, but we are going to talk about this later with the others." And with

that last remark, he was gone back to work. This really made me think about what had just

happened. Then I wasn't sure about Zuko, right before I had just decided to trust him and then I

had this wavering over me, but for then it was all I could do.


End file.
